Rival Clans
by Shadow-eclipse18
Summary: What happens when two different demon clans mix? Trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

In a small village deep in the woods a man walked towards one of the bigger huts. This man turned out to be Kiba leader of the wolf demon tribe. Kiba is a tall demon with wild brown hair that matched a pair of pointed ears atop his wild mop. To match his ears swaying gently behind him was a long thick fur tail. "Oi Kiba it's about time you got your but here I almost thought you stood your best buds up." Kiba grinned at a tall man with wild golden hair but instead of the normal ears of a wolf Naruto was a fox demon.

"Naruto why would I stand my best friends up?" Naruto sat in thought for quite a while. "I know Kiba you would if you were courting a female" Kiba turned to a young female wolf who's hair was always in two buns atop her head. "Well at least I know Tenten is smart enough." The said girl turned to him with her brown tail swaying in a happy manner.

"At least I know you care Kiba" in the bar only a few of his pals sat Naruto was still in his thinking pose, Tenten next to him had a bored look on her face next to her were Ino and Temari both reading a magazine of some sort. With a high pitched yell two demons walked into the bar both oddly looked alike. Rock Lee and Gai were an odd pair they both had weird green jumpsuits, bowl hair cuts, and lastly the same black ears and tails.

Towards the back of the bar Kiba noticed a pair of demons talking to each other. Now these demons he could tell were female. One demon had dark hair with white little fluffy ears on her head.

What Kiba didn't know was that these demon women were actually cat demons. Hinata the cat demon with soft short blue hair was very quite and reserved unlike her friend. Now the other female was Sakura leader of the cat demons. Now Sakura was one of the most fierce females in the clan. Her bright pink hair was held in a high ponytail as her soft silver cat ears caught most of the noise in the bar.

"Hinata I think were being watched?" the timed girl sifted her silver eyes to see many of the wolf clan watching them. "Sakura I think your r..right" Sakura nodded her green eyes caught Kiba's. "As long as they don't cause us trouble we are fine" Hinata nodded and finisher her glass of milk as Sakura finished her cup of sake.

With quick reflexes Sakura turned to Kiba who walked towards them. "Oh and what may I ask are two young females from the cat demons doing in this bar?" both girls rose from the booth as the smaller and quite Hinata stood behind her leader. "What do you want mongrel?" Kiba growled as Sakura hissed back at him her once sleek silver tail bristled as he moved closer. "What is the pretty kitty scared of a wolf?" Sakura glared at him "Well mutt I'm not scared but I have to protect my clan so I'm going to be the smarted demon at the moment and walk away from your useless threat"

Hinata let out a soft giggle as Sakura insulted the demons ego. Kiba turned from Sakura to the giggling Hinata "you wont be laughing in a minute" but before he could lunge Kiba was knocked onto his back as Sakura glared at him "don't you ever threaten any of my clan." With that said Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and walked past the shocked wolf and fox demon. As the girls were leaving Kiba jumped up and moved to were Sakura pushed Hinata out the door. In a fast movement Kiba tackled Sakura to the floor "So who is the tuff one now?" but Kiba never got an answer as Sakura's green eyes stared into his wild brown ones.

Hinata started to panic but then she ran home to get some of the clan to help them. With a growl Sakura pushed him off her the odd heat in her body didn't sit well with her. "What was the tackle for Kiba?" he grinned at her 'she said my name' then in a rush of feet the agitated Sakura was surrounded by the wolf clan.

With a quick look around Sakura noticed that Hinata was gone she let out a sigh as the demons watched her. With another sigh Sakura dodged Naruto's attempt at attacking her. "This is pointless I'm leaving" the in a flash Sakura was on the rood of the bar "See you around mutts" then she ran with feline grace on top the huts roofs.

"She did not just call us mutts?" Kiba turned to a very angry Naruto and Tenten. He gave a laugh at their faces "What is so funny Kiba she called your clan mutts." they turned to a tall man with white ears and tail. "Well Jiraiya your also a wolf demon so you can just shut up" he gave a happy giggle that caught the groups attention. "Ah I would love to do some research on those pair of felines." the group of wolves gave him a disgusted look "Pervy sage" Naruto laughed as Tenten growled at him.

Kiba was about to head into the bar when the smell of cats invaded his scenes. A huge purple and gold tiger jumped down from the roof as other cat demons followed suit. A tall cat demon walked forward he had black hair with matching ears and tail. "Where is Sakura?" Kiba watched as the rest of his clan got ready to jump "She left" the tall black males eyes morphed from black to an eerie crimson. Another the other two males came forward one had silver hair with black ears and tail. The other one had long brown coffee hair with matching tabby ears and tail. Hinata stayed near the large tiger while the males of the group glared at the wolf demons.

"Kakashi, Neji, and Sasuke that is enough" all the demons turned to see Sakura standing on the roof. "Sakura your okay" she turned to Hinata who was next to Sakura's pet tiger Juniper. Sakura jumped down next to Juniper and Hinata "So you got the boys when you saw me in trouble Hinata?" the girl nodded as Juniper rubbed her head on Sakura's arm "I'm fine nothing is wrong" Sakura turned as Kakashi and Neji walked over but Sasuke still was watching the wolves. With a hiss Sakura walked up to Sasuke " go home were done here and that is an order Sasuke" he turned to her and then walked away.

Sakura gave an aggravated sigh as she watched all the males in her group walk away "Sorry about the misunderstanding" with that said to the wolves Sakura gave Hinata a boost up onto Juniper as she vaulted up on to the tiger. With a nod Sakura kicked the tiger into a run Hinata waved to the demons before the tiger picked up her pace. "Hinata why did you get the guys for?" said girl let out a sigh "I was worried about you that is all and they were the only ones home at the time." Sakura nodded as they sped to the cat clans territory.

Sakura dropped off Hinata as Neji just got back "Sakura why did you stop us from beating those mutts faces into the pavement?" Sakura gave a smirk "So did you know if they would of beaten you three I would have to fight when they did nothing wrong. I'm the leader of this clan Neji and when I fight it's over something important not some stupid clan rivalry." Sakura turned and Juniper walked a way.

When Sakura got to her house a small little girl ran out to see Sakura. "Onee-chan" the little girl had burgundy hair with teal eyes. But unlike Sakura her little sister was part fox and cat " Yume-chan what are you doing up it's getting late out" Yume gave a girlish giggle as Sakura scooped her up into her arms. " I was wondering where you were mama said you will home later."

After Sakura's mother died her father married a fox demon named Scarlet. Well Scarlet never liked Sakura so she treated her poorly but after Yume was born her father died. In her grief Scarlet wanted to have Yume be the hair to the demon clan but sadly for her the elders and other members of the clan thought she was a tramp and made Sakura the new leader.

After that day Scarlet has always hated Sakura with a passion. When Sakura walked into her house she seen that Scarlet was lounging in front of the TV. "Hey hag it's about time you got back I need you to do the laundry for me I have better things to do then look after a brat like you."

With a sigh Sakura took Yume to bed "Onee-chan why is mama so mean to you and nice to me?" Sakura smiled "Your mama is just jealous that I am the clan leaded" Yume nodded and fell asleep as she watched her sister walk away. When Sakura walked down stairs she grabbed Scarlet by her arm and yanked her up. "Why you ungrateful slut this is my house you never even should be born that mother of yours was a whore and I don't even think that Reno was your father."

A growl came from Sakura as her fangs and claws lengthened "You are the slut not my mother now get out" with a shove Sakura had Scarlet out the door. "Never come back or ill have the clan kill you" Scarlet made a lunge for Sakura but all she got was a scarp pair of claws in her face "Yume will never see you again you don't deserve to have a sweet child when you one of the lowest demons I know." Sakura slammed the door in Scarlet's face and she walked to the couch and watched TV.

After an hour Sakura left Juniper to watch Yume as she walked back to the bar. "I hate that woman with a passion." Sakura walked in and sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to serve her. A shot of vodka slid down the bar to stop right in front of her. Sakura looked up to see Kiba smirking at her. "Long day?" she nodded as the two drank the shots in front of them. "Yeah my little sisters mother finally pissed me off enough to kick her out of the clan." Kiba sighed " I thought being clan leader was a tough job" Sakura giggled at his words. The duo spent half the night chatting about the night before the bar tender kicked them out. "this was fun Kiba see ya around" with that Sakura swerved down the rode.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don▓t own Naruto.

Bright morning rays floated into the room as the sleeping figure was awaken my a small girl jumping on her bed. ⌠Onee-chan it▓s time to get up.■ Sakura groaned as Yume started to tickle her ⌠Alright squirt I▓m getting up.■ As Sakura was making breakfast she seen Yume run into the room ⌠Onee-chan where is Kaa-san at?■ Sakura walked up to Yume ⌠she left you with me. She went on vacation to relax.■ Yume nodded and sat at the table as Sakura gave Yume a sympathetic look.

While walking in the village after breakfast Sakura and Yume ran into a small kitten that was crying. ⌠Oh Onee-chan can I keep the little kitty please?■ Sakura smiled ⌠sure why not we are a cat demon clan■ Yume gave a happy squeal and ran up to the kitten.

⌠Onee-chan the kitten says he doesn▓t have a home■ Sakura laughed ⌠So what are you going to name him?■ Yume thought there for a moment ⌠well I think I▓m going to call you Arrow■ the black kitten gave a happy meow. ⌠yeah he likes his new name!■

Sakura walked up to the duo and picked up Yume ⌠come on squirt we have to get him some food and a litter box■ Yume looked at Sakura ⌠but why doesn▓t Juniper need to use a litter box?■ Sakura laughed at the image of her huge tiger using a little litter box. ⌠Well Juniper would have to have a litter box the size of your sand box.■

On their way to the store Sakura ran into Ino and Tenten. As the two wolf demons seen Sakura they stopped right in her way. ⌠What are you doing here feline?■ Sakura hissed at Ino when she shoved Yume behind her. ⌠Yume go home now I▓ll get the stuff when I▓m done with these Bitches.■

Yume gave a squeak and ran back to the cat demons compound. ⌠Now that Yume is gone what do you want?■ Ino gave a laugh ⌠were going to see how strong you are as a leader.■ Then in a flash Ino lunged at Sakura who countered by spring up onto the roof of a hut.

⌠If you want a fight come and catch me then■ sakura dashed towards the forest. ⌠Ino this is a bad idea. Kiba is going to be furious.■ Ino just shrugged and ran after Sakura. ⌠I▓ve got to tell Kiba or Ino could be killed.■ Tenten ran towards the wolf demon compound.

When Yume finally got home Sasuke and Neji were sparing. ⌠Sasuke-kun help Onee-chan is fighting the wolf demons■ Sasuke and Neji looked at one another for a moment.

⌠Yume-chan go inside and stay with Hinata we▓ll go and get Sakura■ Yume nodded and ran into the house as the boys disappeared to catch up to their clan leaded.

When they finally found Sakura she was battling one of the wolf demons bitches. They turned to see Kiba followed by Naruto and Tenten enter the clearing also. The five heard aloud scream as Sakura pinned Ino down. Ino wasn▓t the one who screamed though, when Sakura pounced Ino had her hind claws out to stop her.

In a fast movement Sakura ripped herself from Ino▓s claws blood gushed from her stomach. ⌠I swear mutt if you ever call my litter sister a freak for her mixed species I▓ll rip you apart.■ Sakura snarled at her then walked calmly over to her clan mates before fainting from the loss of blood. Sasuke picked her up and ran off while Neji watched the wolves ⌠Your lucky wolf the last time someone called her sister a name he was killed instantly by Sakura.■ with that said Neji to vanished.

Ino sighed when they were gone ⌠That feline sure can fight Tenten can you help me up she broke three of my ribs.■ Tenten sighed and helped the wounded wolf up. ⌠Ino what did you call her sister?■ Kiba watched with anger as Ino told Tenten why she called the young child a freak. ⌠Ino you are not allowed to leave the compound for a while■ With a growl he turned and walked back to his home with Naruto his foster brother following behind him.

Sakura woke to find Tsunade sitting in the chair next to her bed. ⌠What happened where am I?■ Tsunade looked at Sakura and smiled ⌠your home so just rest up you have some pretty deep wounds.■ she sighed as Tsunade gave Sakura a spoonful of Pale yellow syrup.

⌠Ugh that was horrible I think that did more damage then the wolf demon.■ Tsunade smiled ⌠As long as it makes you feel better.■ The door opened as the small form of Yume calmly walked to her sisters bed. ⌠Oh Onee-chan are you feeling okay?■ Sakura smiled as Yume▓s big teal eyes watched her with so much innocence. ⌠Hey it will take more then just one wolf demon to get rid of me. Yume I▓ll never let any thing rip us apart you will always be my little sister.■

Yume stared to cry when Tsunade took her by the hand ⌠come on sweet heart Sakura just needs some rest then she▓ll be good as new.■ Sakura sighed as she watched two of the most important demons in her life leave the room. When Sakura was young and her mother died Tsunade took control of Sakura while her father ran the clan. When Sakura was 11 Tsunade started training her and Hinata in the art of healing.

When sakura next woke up Yume was sleeping next to her. Sunlight streaked though her curtains as the morning came to great them with it▓s sunny rays. Sakura looked down at her stomach to see that her wounds had healed and the scars will remind Sakura till the day she dies that her sister had her total loyalty.

Sakura changed and walked down stairs to see Tsunade passed out in one of the living rooms recliners. Sakura walked up to Tsunade ⌠hey Tsunade wake up■ but the women only snored as an answer. ▒hmm well if I have to▓ ⌠Tsunade bandits broke into the compound and stole all your sake■ Sakura jumped back as an angry Tsunade sprang from the chair and started to shout. ⌠Jiraiya I know you▓re the one who stole my precious sake I▓ll get you for this if it▓s the last thing I do■ Sakura sweat dropped as Tsunade came up with ways to punish the poor innocent man. (a/n only in this case is he ever innocent) Sakura cleared her throat ⌠Tsunade I made it up so that you will get up■ Tsunade started to laugh ⌠so all my sake is still in the basement?■ Sakura smiled ⌠yes and besides only the two of us know where you sake is stored.■

Back at his apartment Jiraiya started to sneeze ⌠I hope a pretty women is talking about me■ then the pervy man got back to his special research. (a/n told ya no way innocent) 


End file.
